moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dom DeLuise
Dominick "Dom" DeLuise (August 1, 1933 – May 4, 2009) was an American actor who has starred in numerous roles, mostly comedic. Biography Early life DeLuise was born in Brooklyn, New York to Italian American parents Vicenza and John DeLuise. Career DeLuise almost always appears in comedic parts, although an early appearance (in the movie Fail-Safe as a nervous enlisted soldier) showed a possible broader range. His first acting credit was as a regular performer in the television show The Entertainers in 1964. He has often co-starred with Burt Reynolds; together they starred in the film Cannonball Run. DeLuise was the host of the television show Candid Camera from 1991 to 1992. He is probably best known as a regular in Mel Brooks' films. Brooks' late wife, actress Anne Bancroft, directed Dom in Fatso (1980), he also had a cameo as the Pope in Johnny Dangerously. He is sometimes credited as Dom De Luise, Dom Deluise, or Dom De Luises. Personal life DeLuise has three sons, Peter, Michael, and David, all of whom are actors. Dom, his sons and his wife, actress Carol (to whom he has been married since 1965), occasionally appear in each others' projects. Filmography *''Diary of a Bachelor'' (1964) *''Fail-Safe'' (1964) *''The Glass Bottom Boat'' (1966) *''The Busy Body'' (1967) *''What's So Bad About Feeling Good?'' (1968) *''The Twelve Chairs'' (1970) *''Norwood'' (1970) *''Who Is Harry Kellerman and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me?'' (1971) *''Every Little Crook and Nanny'' (1972) *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) *''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) *''Silent Movie'' (1976) *''The World's Greatest Lover'' (1977) *''Sextette'' (1978) *''The End'' (1978) *''The Cheap Detective'' (1978) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) (cameo) *''Hot Stuff'' (1979) (also director) *''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) *''Fatso'' (1980) *''Wholly Moses'' (1980) *''Smokey and the Bandit Part II'' (1980) *''History of the World: Part I'' (1981) *''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) *''Peter-No-Tail'' (1981) (voice in English dubbed version) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) (voice) *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (1982) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''Johnny Dangerously'' (1984) *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) *''An American Tail'' (1986) (voice) *''A Taxi Driver in New York'' (1987) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) (voice only) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1987) (voice) *''Going Bananas'' (1988) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) (voice) *''The Princess and the Dwarf'' (1989) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1989) (voice) *''Loose Cannons'' (1990) *''Rock-A-Doodle'' (1991) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (1991) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) (voice) *''Munchie'' (1992) (voice only) *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) (voice) *''Almost Pregnant'' (1992) *''The Skateboard Kid'' (1993) (voice only) *''Happily Ever After'' (1993) (voice) *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1994) (voice) *''The Silence of the Hams'' (1994) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) (voice) *''Red Line'' (1996) *''Boys Will Be Boys'' (1997) *''The Good Bad Guys'' (1997) *''Between the Sheets'' (1998) (Cameo) *''The Godson'' (1998) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) *''Lion of Oz'' (2000) (voice) *''The Braniacs.com'' (2000) *''It's All About You'' (2001) *''Always Greener'' (2001) *''My X-Girlfriend's Wedding Reception'' (2001) *''Remembering Mario'' (2003) (voice only) *''Girl Play'' (2004) *''Breaking the Fifth'' (2004) *''Bongee Bear and the Kingdom of Rhythm'' (2006) (voice) (currently in pre-production) TV work *''The Entertainers'' (1964–1965) *''The Dean Martin Summer Show'' (regular performer in 1966) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1968) (canceled after five months) *''The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour'' (regular performer from 1971–1972) *''Roman Holidays'' (1972) (canceled after four months) *''The Dean Martin Show'' (regular performer from 1972–1973) *''Losta Luck'' (1973–1974) *''Only with Married Men'' (1974) *''Happy'' (1983) (also executive producer) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1987–1988) *''Die Laughing'' (1990) *''Timmy's Gift: A Precious Moments Christmas'' (1991) (voice) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1991–1992) (voice) *''Candid Camera'' (host from 1991–1992) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (cast member from 1993–1995) (voice) *''Burke's Law'' (1994–1995) *''Don't Drink the Water'' (1994) *''Tin Soldier'' (1995) *''Shari's Passover Surprise'' (1996) *''Sabrina: The Teenage Witch'' (1998) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996–1999) (voice) *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (1998–1999) *''Stargate SG-1'' episode "Urgo" (2000) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005) (guest voice) External links *Official website * Category:Drama Category:Actors Category:2009 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Comedic actors Category:American Comedians Category:American actors